1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synthetic formulations that carbonate sufficiently so that they are particularly suitable for use in certain industrial and other applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portland Cement is the most common type of hydraulic cement in general use around the world due to the low cost and widespread availability of limestone, shales, clay and sand. Portland Cement, in turn, is one of the lowest-cost construction materials widely used over the last century throughout the world.
However, there is a need for a replacement binding material that is stronger, more chemically stable, cures in a shorter time frame, producing less carbon dioxide, greenhouse gases and mercury pollution, and requiring less energy, while maintaining the low cost and the widespread availability of raw materials worldwide.